¿Realidad o ficción?
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: ¿Bien se a dicho que la realidad supera la ficción no? Pues eso es algo que tendrá que aprender nuestro buen Allen en no confundir ambas o tan siquiera saber cual si es verdad... Esta petición es para TIERNA ORFELINA, de Los registros de Lavi del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"
1. Chapter 1

**(15 - Mayo - 2016)**

 **Wata: [se aclara las garganta] Bueno, de nueva cuenta me toca presentar este fic dirigido al topic "Los registros de Lavi".**

 **Bien, antes de iniciar toca aclarar algunas cosas.**

 **1.- Originalmente este fic seria un One-shot pero en vista de como lo estaba escribiendo Ed como que el formato no quedaba como un one-shot y la verdad ya pereza le estaba dando el re-escribirlo, así decidio separar lo que tenia en capitulos del cual esta mas que confiado de que quedara mejor así.**

 **2.- Si bien se puede y que YO (Inoue Watashi) me la mate viendo si ya esta listo o no se subirá ya sea hoy o mañana la siguiente parte.**

 **3.- Bien como ya sea dicho, este fic participa o es parte de aquel Topic del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas" y por que no, les are publicidad, en ese topic bien pueden ir a dejar su solicitud para algún fic que quieran ver hecho realidad o que simplemente no pueden escribir, también pueden formar parte en coger o pedir algún fic, hay mismo se explica lo que tienen que hacer.**

 **4.- Y como ultimo pero no menos importante, este fic es a petición de TIERNA ORFELINA, Orfe-san, espero que sea de tu agrado**

 **Ya sin mas os dejo con el fic, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **() INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

 ** _I_** **SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

 **U** **FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

 **/ HABLAN DOS O MAS PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

 **Wata: Por cierto, se me olvidaba, este fic es efectivamente un Allen x Lenalee (como de costumbre) Aun que por ahora se mantendrá en el Ratend T, mas adelante se vera si se le cambia a M.**

* * *

Toda la orden estaba conmocionada, y no era para menos, después de todo el escándalo sucedido en la cafetería quien si no se sorprendería por lo ocurrido.

Hasta los mismos afectados ni sabían que decir o hacer al respecto... Bueno, uno si sabía qué hacer en esto momento y es...

– ¡PPUUUUUUUUULPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – correr por su vida.

No era difícil imaginar quien era el que soltó semejante grito, tampoco que quien lo escuchara jurara por sus hijos que se escucho hasta lo más recóndito del infierno, y que ese mismo infierno estaba a punto de desatarse en vida propia para aquel que osara hacer enojar al complejo de hermano, más de lo que ya estaba.

– ¡VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDEEEEE! – no era difícil adivinar que el complejo de hermano estuviera haciendo un tremendo desastre con tal de encontrar al causante de su rabia e ira incontrolable, tampoco que la orden estuviera patas arriba y con todos los integrantes del lugar en plan "sálvese quien pueda".

Algunos ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo preguntaban a los que podían que fue lo que desencadeno la ira de Kumui a tal magnitud.

Unos decían en pocas palabras incomprensibles, otros solo balbuceaban temiendo por sus vidas, mientras que otros no podían evitar el tener a todos santos y vírgenes cerca mientras se recluían en una esquina y rezaban a diestra y siniestra con un rosario entre manos.

Solo uno fue el valiente que se atrevió a decir la razón de tanto mal.

– Allen Walker le a... – ni bien pudo completar la frase aquella alma desdicha.

– PULPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – aquel nombre se había convertido en una palabra prohibida, la frase que invocaría al peor de los demonios y que arrasaría todo lo que tuviera a su paso con tal de agarrar al desgraciado y castrarlo en el acto... Y eso sería el mejor de los tratos que recibiría por parte del Lee.

Por otro lado…

De entre los escombros se asomaba una cabeza albina junto a un golem que no paraba de temblar.

Ni bien supo cómo es que había terminado hay pero agradecía que los escombros le dieran la cobertura necesaria para cubrirlo, aun que bien sabia que esa suerte se le acabaría tan pronto como saliera de su escondite, su única opción sería el quedarse ahí por un buen rato hasta que fuera seguro salir. La ventaja es que estaba so…

– Ahora si armaste una buena Moyashi – ¿En qué momento había llegado Lavi?

– Cállate – a pesar de que el conejo tenía más que la razón en sus palabras, fue el tono de su voz lo que le molesto.

– Lo aria, si no fuera porque alguien cruzo la línea entre lo que está permitido y lo que no – esas palabras fueron como flechas para el pobre albino, ni si quiera podía replicar en su defensa.

– Como si tú No hubieras querido hacer lo mismo

– No te puedo quitar la razón en eso, pero la diferencia está en que YO si escojo el momento y el lugar, no como otros que se la pasan viendo fervor mente los pechos a cuanta chica que se le cruce por el camino – y otra vez Allen no podía replicar, ni si quiera podía ocultar su notorio sonrojo que hasta quemaba con tan solo verlo.

– Co-co-co-como….

– Por favor Allen, estás hablando con un experto, aun que yo en lo personal hubiera ido por las de Miranda o el de las nuevas reclutas, hay muchas con un gran potencial.

– ¡NO EMPIECES! – a este punto Allen parecía una bombilla o foco de navidad, se podía sentir su bochorno a distancia aun que lo que más le preocupaba a Lavi era aquel grito que, sin siquiera pensarlo se abalanzo hacia él con tal de taparle la boca con lo primero que tuviera a la mano…. o mejor dicho, con las dos manos.

– ¡SHHHHHH! Estás loco o que, te recuerdo que aquí entre todos tu eres el que corre mayor peligro – vaya momento para mostrar preocupación hacia alguien más – Y no, no solo estoy hablando de Kumui – esas palabras, más que flechas que atraviesan cruelmente eran como un balde de agua bien fría, recogida exclusivamente de uno de los polos especialmente para Allen.

– Lenalee… – ni un bendito segundo paso para que lo inevitable llegara.

– ¡PULPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Allen ya ni sabía si fue su grito o que pensó en Lenalee lo que termino de invocar al complejo de hermano, y la verdad ya le valía madres, lo único que quería era salir vivo de ahí.

Tal vez Lavi pueda ayudar….

– Lo siento Allen, transmitiré tu leyenda a las generaciones siguientes – vaya amigo resulto ser aun que, extrañamente no le sorprendía ver al conejo correr con el rabo entre las patas, tampoco que se llevara lo que tuviera por delante.

Pero lo que si le colmo fue ver que Timcampy, si mas preciado compañero se había fugado con Lavi, hasta podía verlo a lo lejos despidiéndose de el con un pañuelo en una de sus alas y bien podría jurar que estaba soltando lagrimas

Ya se las cobraría luego por abandonarlo que lo que importaba en ese momento era salir con la "hombría" intacta.

– ¡PULPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – o por lo menos hacer el intento.

* * *

Ni bien supo como lo logro, solo recuerda haber corrido como alma que lleva el diablo a donde sea que sus agotadas piernas le llevaran.

Aun que ¿En qué bendito momento había logrado escapar de Kumui? ¿Y cuando fue que entro en los bosques?

– ¿Y que fue aquella explosión que escuche? – suerte no tenia en absoluto pero era más que claro que algo paso como para que Kumui le dejara de pisar los talones con su "ultimo" Kumurin mejorado.

Para su fortuna estaba a salvo por el momento pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo duraría ese momento? Tenía que encontrar un lugar en donde esconderse pero ¿Dónde?

¿Su habitación? Demasiado obvio, lo más seguro es que ya estuvieran los Kumurines investigando su recamara como cual escena del crimen se tratase.

¿En la enfermería tal vez? Ni loco, aparte de Kumui y de muy posiblemente Lenalee, la enfermera en jefe seria alguien más en la lista de quienes quieren castrarlo.

¿En el comedor? Absolutamente no, aun que bien Jerry lo podría esconder, lo más seguro es que este le suelte un sermón medio largo por sus actos, eso y que sería el lugar más OBVIO de la tierra para esconderse, o por lo menos para él.

¿Tal vez fuera de la orden? ¡O si claro! ¿Y a donde iría? Se dejo la cartera en su habitación y lo más seguro es que si usara las influencias de ser un exorcista más temprano que tarde seria atrapado por Kumui.

Aun que bien se las podría arreglar para sobrevivir por mano propia, pero una cosa si es segura y es que Kumui sería capaz de perseguirlo hasta las profundidades del infierno, valiéndole completamente un pepino si Lucifer intenta meterlo en uno de los círculos, lo más seguro es que este no solo salga de dicho circulo, si no que haría un total y completo desastre, poniendo el último de los círculos hasta en lo más alto mientras que el limbo quedaría en alguna parte perdida y eso es hablar poco.

¿Y si pedía ayuda?... Esa es la idea más tontas que se le pueda ocurrir, ya todos en la orden estarían enterados de la situación o como mínimo recibirían la advertencia de cierto conejo para que no se le acerquen si es que quieren seguir con vida, y ni hablar de ir a otra sede, el único lugar en el cual tal vez lo reciban serie en la orden Asiática aun que, de hacerlo se estaría arriesgando que Bak se una a por su cabeza (y no la de arriba para su desgracia) por lo ocurrido momentos antes, ya con lo que tiene en sima le basta y sobra hasta para regalar.

Definitivamente estaba maldito.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer? – en un intento de pensar con claridad hace ejercicios de respiración aun que…

– ¡PULPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – ¿Acaso pulpo es lo único que sabe decir? – ¿DONDE TE ESCONDES MALDITO PROFANADOR? – bueno, al menos no se tiene que preocupar de que Kumui haya perdido vocabulario en el proceso.

Aun que en lo que más le debería preocupar ahora sería el Kumurin que trajo ahora Kumui. Por que definitivamente esos árboles volando como si de palomas se tratasen no es producto de una inocencia.

¿Y el plan de escape? Bueno, su única forma de seguir con vida seria abrir (cosa que debió a ver hecho desde un inicio) el arca, ya lo que viniera después se encargaría...

– Si que soy un idiota – y con mucha razón, porque no abrió el arca y metía ahí de buenas a primera al complejo de hermano, sea a donde sea que lo mandara lo más seguro es que no tardara en volver a la orden, mas cabreado posiblemente y con ganas de ya no solo castrarlo en el acto pero al menos se ganaría más tiempo para hacer un plan de supervivencia.

Pero ¿Importaba ahora? Ya cruzo la línea así que por qué no de una vez entrar a la boca del lobo completamente, total no es como si ya las cosas no se pudieran poner más jodida de lo que ya esta...

– Allen-kun... – pero si tenía que ser una jodida broma o una jugada perversa de aquel dios que ya le ha de odiar hasta la médula.

Y de nueva cuenta ni bien supo lo que paso, solo recuerda un árbol acercarse a máxima velocidad a su cara... ¿O era su cara yendo de lleno hacia el árbol? Bueno, el punto es que el golpe y el dolor que recibido nadie se lo quita.

¿Cómo fue que termino así?

* * *

 **Wata: Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y en especial tu Orfe-san, bien como dije veré si puedo subir el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Ya sin nada mas que decir me despido, y como dice Ed: AAAAAAAASTAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAA**

 **(- edcasafo .tumblr .com -)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(15 - Mayo - 2016)**

 **Wata: [siente un escalofrió] No se por que siento que si EdCa no termina esto me va tocar a mi pagar el pollo [se aclara la garganta] Bien, como dije aqui les traigo la siguiente parte que escribió EdCa, ahora, cuando terminen de leer si tienen ganas de linchar a alguien que no sea a mi, si no a EdCa que él es el que escribe, pero bueno.**

 **Ya dicho esto os dejo con el siguiente c... [suena el teléfono] ¿Diga?...**

 **Jult: ¿Wata, Eres tu? ¿Donde esta Orox? ¿Estas solo?**

 **Wata: ¿Jult? ¿Que pasa hombre? Se te oye alterado.**

 **Jult: Luego te lo explico ¿En donde estas, en el foro o en donde se suben los fics?**

 **Wata: Como que en donde, en donde se suben los...**

 **Jult: Bien, prepárate que ahora mismo abro un portal que te necesito ahora.**

 **Wata: Espera ¿Que dijiste? [se abre un vórtice negro a los pies de Wata] ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! [Wata cae en el vórtice]**

 **() INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

 ** _I_** **SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

 **U** **FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

 **/ HABLAN DOS O MAS PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

(Ayer por la tarde-noche)

Allen acaba de regresar de una misión, una bendita misión impuesta mas por los celos explosivos del complejo de hermano que por cualquier cosa.

Y no había nada más que lo hartara que Kumui lo mandara a misiones sin sentido.

– Te dije que no te acercaras tanto a Lenalee – y otra cosa que detestaba el albino era que cierto conejo llegara y le dijera lo que era más que obvio.

Ni bien le iba a reclamar pero había algo en el conejo que le llamo la atención.

– Nee Allen ¿Me ayudas? – ¿Y en que se supone que le iba a ayudar? ¿A mover esa caja de gran tamaño y de color negra?

– ¿Que estás haciendo exactamente?

– ¿No es obvio? – Pues más que obvio si lo era, pero esa no era la pregunta en cuestión – Solo ven y ayúdame a llevar esto a mi recamara.

Tal vez Allen si le hubiera ayudado, un favor mas para agregar a la ya muy larga lista de favores que le debe Lavi siempre es bien recibida, pero, había algo en esa caja que no le daba confianza, eso y que en una de las esquinas decía claramente y en mayúsculas "PROPIEDAD DE KUMUI LEE".

– Corrijo ¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa? – esa era la pregunta que bien debió hacer desde un inicio.

– Te lo digo si me... – sí, sí, ya lo sabe, que le ayudes, a mal paso buena sonrisa.

– Espero que valga la pena el mover sea lo que sea esta cosa

– Tu solo espero y veras – pues que digamos que muy paciente no está del todo, ya que aparte de cargarse un hambre de los mil demonios esa cosa pesaba lo equivalente a dos personas adultas y eso ya era ser amable.

Tardaron un buen rato en transportar aquel objeto, por no decir que casi se matan subiendo las escaleras y por qué Lavi quiso tomar un desvió, como si tratara de evitar que lo vieran con esa cosa entre las manos, y a decir verdad Allen estaría en total acuerdo en ese pensamiento si no fuera por el peso. Claro, a cargado cosas más pesadas pero en ese momento estaba más que cansado y hambriento.

Ya cuando al fin llegaron Allen y Lavi llegaron al convenio que en donde la pusieran ahí se queda la chingadera.

No tardaron mucho en instalarla en una pequeña esquina por no decir que la dejaron casi caer.

– Listo – entre jadeos decía Lavi mientras utilizaba la caja como re cargadera.

– Me vas a invitar toda una comida durante todo el día – decreto igual o en mas jadeos que los que soltaba el conejo.

Aun que bien las palabras entraron por un oído y salieron por el otro...

– A ver... Por aquí debe estar – Allen no sabía lo que su buen amigo estaba haciendo, aun que sospechaba que intentaba hacer funcionar aquel aparato.

Ni dijo nada, lo único que quería hacer ahora era ir a la cafetería y pedirle "Toda" la comida posible a Jerry, importándole poco si dejaba de comer a alguien aun que, ya por las horas dadas sería de extrañar que aun hubiera gente que no haya cenado.

Pero como bien dice el dicho, la curiosidad mato al gato.

– Aquí esta – y eso lo estaba a punto de descubrir el albino quien por su bien debió haberse ido siglos atrás.

Ni bien paso un segundo cuando lo que parecía una de las caras de aquella caja emite una luz que termina por iluminar toda la habitación.

Poco es decir que a Allen casi se le sale el corazón por la boca, temía lo peor ya que era uno de los raro experimentos de Kumui lo que tenía enfrente, cualquier cosa podría pasar, ya sea que algo saliera de la pantalla como cual ser maldito y... ¿Por qué se veía un poso en el fondo?

– ¿Donde está aquel botón? – en cambio Lavi estaba en su tarea de explorar de lleno aquel objeto, ignorando las tonalidades que estaba adoptando su amigo monocromático.

Allen intentaba no mirar lo que sea que fuera esa cosa, pero algo se lo impedi... ¿Por qué hay una niña saliendo del pozo? ¿Y por qué se está distorsionando la imagen?...

– O-oo-oeee... L-L-Laviii – por si su voz no fuera bastante reveladora y que sus dientes empezaran a tiritar del miedo.

Aun que bien el llamado le importo menos al conejo quien seguía buscando lo que sea que fuera...

– Lavi – claro que sería extraño escuchar a alguien elevar la voz de esa forma, pero como no hacerlo cuando una jodida niña de los mil infiernos se está acercando hacia ti en plan maldita mal nacida.

– Espera Allen que ahora te atiendo – pues que sea lo que estés haciendo date prisa, porque esa "cosa", aparte de dar mala espina desde un inicio ya se vía cada vez más cerca de lo que realmente aparenta... Y por si no fuera poco su mano estaba contra algo que si bien no estuviera ya de por medio Allen ya se estaría dando por muerto... Pero eso no quita el infarto y que esa niña que si de lejos se veía tétrica, de cerca no era lo más bonito que digamos, ni siquiera como una pintura abstracta y no ayudaba en nada que empezara a estampar de lleno sus brazos en plan romper todo lo que sea que se interponga en su camino.

Allen ya ni sabía si los "tums" que escuchaba provenían de la caja negra o de su corazón que no paraba de latir como loco.

– Aquí esta – Lavi había logrado encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Sea lo sea que haya hecho, de un momento a otro la imagen cambio a una extraña con muchos puntitos de tonalidades grises y blancas (algunas negras) y emitiendo un extraño ruido de "pssssssssssss".

– Al fin lo encuen... ¿Allen? – hasta que el conejo se digna a mirar hacia sus espaldas, aun que lo que se encontró no es muy bonito que digamos – O-oee Allen ¿Que tienes? ¿Estás bien? – si llamas estar bien que tu ritmo cardíaco se haya descendido a niveles critico y que un especie de espectro salga de tu boca entonces esta de perlas.

Después de un rato, en el que Lavi literalmente hizo de todo para revivirlo.

– Bueno, ahora me puedes decir... ¿Qué carajos es esa cosa? – Allen no pude evitar apuntar con el dedo como si de algo peligroso se tratase.

– Pues... Como explicarlo... – Lavi se estaba tomando su tiempo, en verdad no sabía cómo responder a la incógnita de Allen – Creo que lo mejor será que lo veas por ti mismo – al escuchar esto Allen ni lo dudaba, iba a replicar que ya vio más que suficiente.

Aun que como era de costumbre, las replicas entraron por un oído y salieron por el otro.

Ni bien Lavi puso la mano en el objeto y Allen ya se estaba tapando la cara con lo que sea que tuviera a la mano, esperando claro lo peor.

– No sé qué es lo que tienes pero deberías mirar esto – la verdad es que Allen desconfiaba mucho de Lavi, pero hasta el tenia que admitir que le daba curiosidad lo que estaba pasando, así que con miedo fue espejando su rostro poco a poco.

En pocas palabras, su rostro mostraba incredulidad.

– ¿Pero qué...? ¿Cómo es posible que haya personas adentro de esa caja? – y simplemente Allen no se lo podía creer, viendo en lo que parecía ser el lado más delgado de aquella caja negra se podían ver clara mente a personas cosa que la verdad no se explicaba el cómo o el porqué.

– ¿Sorprendido? - sería tonto no estarlo – La verdad es que yo también me sorprendí cuando lo vi por primera vez, no sé que es esta cosa a final de cuentas, pero algo si estoy seguro, Kumui en verdad se lucio con este aparato - por extraño que parezca, Allen ya se estaba haciendo una idea de para que Kumui construyo o por que hizo esa cosa aun que claro, solo eran meras especulaciones.

* * *

– Oye Lavi ¿Que estamos viendo exactamente? – después de un buen rato en silencio al fin Allen se digna en hacer la pregunta.

– No sabría decirte, pero esta buena la pelea – dice Lavi sin quitarle un solo segundo su vista de aquel objeto, mostrando completo interés en lo que su único ojo estaba apreciando aun que, este no era el completamente el caso de Allen.

Digo, no es que no le sorprenda ver un combate de espadas entre dos individuos, ni tampoco sus movimientos pero ¿Que carajos eran esas lucecitas y objetos brillantes que salían de sus espadas? ¿Y cómo es posible que una espada se convierta en unos pétalos de una flor rosa y de la nada empiecen atacar al otro individuo?

– ¿Serán Inocencias?

– No lo sé, pero yo quiero uno de esos – se le notaba admiración al conejo – Aun que no me convence el color rosa, pero es un precio a pagar.

– Si tu lo dices – puede que a Lavi le gustara lo que estaba viendo, pero a Allen como que le estaba incomodando un poco, ese individuo de la flores le recordaba a cierto samurái y la verdad le estaba empezando a incomodar y mucho.

Y ahora que estaba viendo bien, la espada de aquel chico con el pelo... ¿Naranja? No era muy distinta a la de...

– BAN[PIIIIII] – Allen no sé porque pero definitivamente juraba por lo que uno quisiera que aquel grito salido de la caja se escucho como mínimo por todo el piso, pero lo que más le sorprendido fue ver como aquel chico de la espada extraña de buenas a primeras cambio su vestimenta y su ¿Espada?

– Tiene que ser producto de una inocencia – aseguraba Allen ahora sí, algo fascinado.

– Definitivamente - Lavi le acompaña en el pensar – Vamos a ver que mas hay – y como era de costumbre, el conejo era un maldito desgraciado.

Allen no sabe como lo hizo pero algo debió tocar como para que las personas que se veían adentro de aquel objeto cambiaran de buenas a primeras.

Ni bien Allen le iba a reclamar por que se veía que estaban llegando a la mejor parte, pero al final lo que de nueva cuenta había en aquella caja le llamo la atención.

Se seguían viendo a dos individuos, pero estos se veían extrañamente distintos, por no decir completamente diferentes a los anteriores, aun seguía ahí el chico de cabellera naranja pero ¿En qué momento se había puestos esas cosas negras en la cara? ¿Y por qué sus ojos se veían diferentes? Y eso no era todo, aquella personas que se parecía al buen de Kanda había sido sustituida por un chico rubio.

Todo bien hasta ahí, pero este tenía algo especial por no decir que le por las mejillas le salían lo que parecía ser unos bigotes de algún animal y sus ojos se veían con unas extrañas ojeras.

No era necesario decir que ni Allen y ni Lavi comprendida la situación, pero en algo si estuvieron de acuerdo, no les gustaba como se estaban deformando con cada golpe que daban, y lo que colmo el vaso fue que el rubio opto por una forma medio rara, un ser color carmesí medio raro.

No era que no les impresionara la batalla, pero simplemente no les gustaba como se veía.

– ¿Te importa?

– No adelante... – de nueva cuenta Lavi había accionado lo que sea que haya tocado, cambiando lo que se veía de fondo.

Cabe decir que lo que ahora se veía puso los pelos de punta a ambos.

Tanto Allen como Lavi se escondieron o mejor dicho, se resguardaron en donde podían y como no, si en lo que se veía en aquella caja era un robot gigantesco no sería de extrañar que se pensara que era un Kumurin... Aun que este se veía medio raro.

Quitando que literalmente se veía colosal y que sus patrones y colores como que los saco de onda, si aquel color morado y con franjas verdes le daban un toque algo tétrico pero genial a la vez y ni hablar de su diseño que imponía poder y fiereza, pero eso no quita lo raro que se veía, y para variar lo que se mostraba se iba intercalando con un niño con un traje medio raro y que, de nueva cuenta su apariencia era algo peculiar.

Y así se la pasaron un buen rato, accionando lo que parecía ser un botón y, por consiguiente cambiando lo que se mostraba en aquel objeto.

Pasando de unas chicas con trajes llamativos acompañadas por una criatura de pelaje blanco y ojos rojizos, hasta lo que parecía ser un juicio siendo dirigida por un ¿Oso de peluche con una mitad blanca y la otra negra? y un chico siendo acompañado por unas criaturas extrañas salidas de una esfera de color rojo y blanco.

Decir que estaba fascinados por lo que veían era poco, aun que siempre se hacían muchas preguntas de que era lo que estaban viendo o si era cosa de alguna inocencia o algún poder místico.

– Oye Lavi... ¿Qué hora son? – debido a lo entretenido que estaban ni siquiera el nombrado se había dado cuenta de la hora.

– Creo que son... Como cuarto para las 12 – al escuchar esto Allen se aterro, ya no creía que alcanzaría a Jerry en la cafetería aun que si se daba prisa o si bien abría una puerta del arca puede que si lo alcance.

Valía la pena intentarlo.

Antes de que Allen partiera, Lavi ya para finalizar decide cambiar por última vez lo que se veía en lo que él había autodenominado "Pantalla".

Tan pronto como hizo eso su elevo su voz a gran escala a tal grado que ni bien termino despertando a medio piso.

– ¡ALLENN!

* * *

 **[se abre un vortice negro a mitad de la calle]**

 **Wata: [cae del vórtice y aterriza en un auto] AUUuchh, eso dolió...**

 **Jult: Al fin llegas [agarra a Wata y se lo lleva a arrastras] Hay que darnos prisa.**

 **Wata: ¿Prisa? ¿Pero se puede saber que carajos esta pasando?**

 **Jult: Ahora lo veras, solo sigue el rastro de dulces.**

 **Wata: ¿Dulces? [mira el rastro de envoltorio de dulces]...**

 **Bueno, como pueden ver estoy en una situacion medio extraña aun que algo me dice que Ed esta relacionado con esto, asi que sin mas despido esto, les informo que si bien se puede el siguiente capitulo se estará subiendo hasta el siguiente fin de semana y si bien se puede sera doble.**

 **Ya sin nada mas que decir me despido, y como dice Ed: AAAAAAAASTAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAA**

 **(- edcasafo .tumblr .com -)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(22 - Mayo - 2016)**

 **Wata: [jadeando] Por dios ¿Pero que tan largo es este camino de dulces?**

 **Jult: [cansado] Muy buena pregunta, aun que algo me dice que lejos ya no estamos del final.**

 **Wata: Si, pero cuanto falta [Exhala un gran bocado de aire] bueno gente, ya sin mas rodeos, eh aquí el siguiente capitulo, perdonen si no ven el siguiente como prometí pero, esta cosa es mas difícil de o que parece pero bueno.**

 **Antes que nada les diré que, a parte de la serie solicitada se han agregado otras tres, siguiendo con la dinámica de las preguntas pues a ver quienes adivinan cuales son y como única pista, casi en todas el protagonista es albino como bien se vera.**

 **Antes que acabar pues les dire que al final de esto se dirá en si se podrá subir el siguiente capitulo o si...**

 **Jult: ¡Wata!**

 **Wata: ... Pero que carajo...**

 **[Cartel: se espera que disfruten de este capitulo, ya sin mas os dejamos]**

 **() INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

 ** _I_** **SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

 **U** **FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

 **/ HABLAN DOS O MAS PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

Definitivamente más cansado no se podía estar, como si la experiencia que dejo aquella niña de los mil demonios no fuera suficiente, pasar un buen rato curioseando e ignorar las necesidades básicas como comer tampoco es como si fuera una gran idea.

Pero definitivamente lo último fue lo que termino por moler a Allen quien en estos momentos estaba más que rendido en su cama.

– Dios mío – esa era la mejor palabra que se podía encontrar en estos momentos – ¿Pero qué diantres fue eso? – se preguntaba intentando conciliar el bendito sueño, aun que claramente los recuerdos no se lo dejarían tan fácil para su desgracia.

* * *

Flash Back

Antes de que Allen pudiera poner un mísero pie afuera de la habitación de Lavi, a este se le ocurre decir su nombre con un sonoro y muy llamativo.

– ¡¿ALLEN?! – ese Allen, más que un llamado sonaba mas como de sorpresa y duda.

Y sin poderlo evitar el nombrado, haciendo relucir el buen dicho de "la curiosidad" voltea a ver qué estaba pasando, encontrándose con su amigo que intercalaba miradas entre él y la caja negra.

Decir que se le veía asombrado era poco, nada en este mundo podría describir aquella pupila verde dilatada de la impresión.

Y como era de esperarse, el querer saber hizo que Allen volviera a donde estaba y viera lo que estaba pasan...

– ¿Que carajos? – definitivamente esa caja o era un distorsionado o te mostraba otra verdad, por que de ninguna forma el no podría estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo ¿Verdad?

Aun que, se veía ligeramente diferente esa persona en la supuesta pantalla, por no decir que tenía el cabello más largo y usaba una especie de armadura encima. Además de que parecía estar en una guerra medieval o algo por el estilo.

– Allen ¿Qué haces ahí?

– Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto – y ahora que se fijaban bien los dos, el supuesto Allen de la pantalla no se parecía mucho al Allen que todos conocemos, en especial que este, aparte de tener vestimentas algo distintas, tenía los ojos azules y ni un bendito rastro de la cicatriz cosa que llamo mucho la atención de ambos, aparte de que tenia el cabello algo largo, si no fuera por esa coleta estaría volando por doquier.

¿No se suponía que los que tenía en pelo albino estaban malditos? Definitivamente ya no comprendían nada.

– Oye Lavi ¿Podrías cambiarle? – pero eso no quitaba el nerviosismo que estaba empezando a sentir, pese que la persona que se veía era más que distinta la incomodidad de verte a través de un espejo y que el reflejo empezara hacer mil y un cosas era algo aterrador.

Lavi por su parte le daba curiosidad lo que estaba presenciando su ojo, pero solo por esta vez y tratando de comprender el sentir de su amigo decidió cambiarle.

Ni bien hizo algo cuando de forma repentina las personas volvieron a cambiar, a este punto tanto Allen como Lavi habían llegado a la conclusión de que no cambiaban de apariencia, si no que cambiaban completamente todo, el entorno, a las personas que estaban ahí y, por consiguiente lo que se mostraba, aun que en este caso parecía que lo único que se había mantenido era aquel individuo que se parecía a Allen, todo lo demás claro esta cambio y por mucho.

Aquel albino ahora vestía como si de un noble se tratase, aparte de que se veía más alto y portaba una espada de lo más curiosa, y como cereza en el pastel, aquel chico estaba siendo acompañado por una chica de cabellos rojizos que revisaba unas plantas, dando la impresión de que era herbolaria o algo por el estilo.

Por un momento, tanto Allen como Lavi se vieron algo atraídos por esta chica quien daba la impresión de ser fuerte en carácter mas no olvidar ni por un momento que es una mujer, y que en su mirada se veía cierta decisión ¿A qué? Beto a saber.

Si no fuera por el ruido de afuera ambos se hubieran quedado algo embobados por un largo rato.

Temiendo que quien haya hecho aquel ruido por los pasillos fuera alguien indeseado, por no decir cierto complejo de hermano que lo más seguro es que se diera cuenta de que algo falta en su escondite de experimentos Lavi se haya alarmado de mas e intentara apagar aquella caja. En cambio Allen, bueno, el solo atino en esconderse por donde pueda, solo por mero instinto de supervivencia.

Como cabe de esperarse, por las prisas Lavi presiona el interruptor incorrecto y termina cambiando lo que se mostraba en aquella pantalla.

– ¿Pero bueno, que está pasando? – exclama sorprendido Allen desde su escondite, viendo claramente desde donde estaba hacia la caja.

Aun que más que decir sorprendido lo correcto sería decir que se le veía cierta preocupación en su mirada, después de todo era la tercera vez que se cambiaba y aun se veía a una persona Albina que se parecía a él, y este SI tenía más parentesco con él.

Lo que se mantenía, el mundo fantasioso, el cabello algo corto pero con un corte distinto, una especie de armadura y, como agregado este nuevo individuo ahora portaba un cuchillo o daga de color negro.

Todo bien hasta ahí, luego se ve una chica rubia y casi carente de expresión que le mete una paliza de tamaño colosal y eso era decir poco la verdad.

Y ahora que se fijaba más que bien, como que le estaba empezando a molestar sus reacciones más que exageradas, no porque despiertes en el regazo de una chica no significa que tengas que levantarte como si te hubieran tratado de robar el alma.

– ¡JAJAJAJAJA, PERO QUE CON ESO! – y claro está, si le agregamos el tremendo escándalo por cierto pelirrojo como no se iba a poner más molesto – Allen, no vaya a ser que en verdad te pongas así con cualquier chica.

– Por supuesto que NO – ... bueno, ahora que se tomaba la molestia de pensarlo... No sabía decir si su maestro le ayudo a poder interactuar mejor con las mujeres o si lamentarse, definitivamente nada bueno podría salir de Cross.

Y bien le pudieron a ver cambiado, pero la verdad a los dos les llamo la atención de ver más ese mundo fantasioso, y les pareció curioso dos cosas; uno: que se cambiara la escena a un hombre peleando con un ser místico por no decir mino tauro; y dos: que después de esa poli madriza, un sueño fuera de lo normal, un momento que divirtió de mas a Lavi por la reacción del albino en la pantalla se viera a este y a la rubia caminar de lo más tranquilo por unas calles transitadas en una puesta de sol.

Parecía que iban a comprar algo que ni bien sabían que.

Lo siguiente que presenciaron dejo sin aliento al conejo quien si de por sí ya le faltaba aire, ahora se estaba poniendo en todas las tonalidades por tanto reírse, hasta estaba empezando a sudar frió y a agarrarse el abdomen porque ya no aguantaba más.

En cambio Allen, si de por sí ya se estaba mosqueando con la actitud de su supuesta contraparte, con esas reacciones quien no se sentiría molesto, aun que en algo si tenía que darle la razón y es ¿QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO NO SE PONDRÍA ROJO SU DE BUENAS A PRIMERAS UNA CHICA CON TREMENDAS DELANTERAS SE LANZA HACIA TI EN PLAN REPRIMENDA Y TRATANDO DE ASFIXIARTE CON TREMENDO PAR?

Y otra cosa que se tenía que hacer mención, si de por si la chica rubia le parecía que tenía un cierto aire de elegancia y belleza, la otra chica en verdad iba para tras ligas.

Aun que, extrañamente y por como aquella chica estaba peinada Allen no pudo ni siquiera evitar el pensar en Lenalee, claro que entre ella y la de la pantalla había una abismal diferencia, tanto en apariencia como en apariencia como en personalidad, definitivamente Lenalee no se comportaría de esa forma tan posesiva... ¿Verdad?

– Oye Allen, se te está cayendo la baba – si claro, y a ti las ultimas neuronas funcionales – Si sigues fantaseando con cierta persona voy tener que ir por un babero – ¿Quien esta fantaseando y con quien?

Aun que, ahora que se daba el tiempo para pensarlo... Como se vería Lenalee si tuviera el conjunto de la chica rubia o de la te...

– O-Oee, Allen, tranquilízate quieres – dice en un tono asfixiante el conejo e yendo hacia la ventana, por que definitivamente ya su cuarto parecía sauna por tanto vapor que desprendía su buen amigo, eso y que le estaba empezando a preocupar los tonos rojo brillante que estaba adquiriendo junto con el calor que desprendía.

Tal vez si cambiaba de nueva cuenta o si lo apagaba se calmaría un poco.

– A ver, cual de todo era – entre las prisas y entre "de tin marin" acciono lo que sea que haya tocado, un no sabía cómo llamar a esa cosa del todo.

Bueno, al menos la imagen había cambiado del tú... Si de por si a Lavi le parecía graciosos ver que aun que se le haya cambiado casi todo se haya mantenido al mismo personaje albino, pues, una vez es gracioso, por segunda divierte, pero la tercera y siendo esta la cuarta cosa que ven ya era como para empezar a preocuparse.

– Nee Allen ¿de por mera casualidad no tienes hermanos perdidos por ahí? – pregunta ya viendo al nombrado más calmado.

– No que yo sepa – ¿acaso era el día mundial del albino? porque si no es así entonces que alguien explique por qué se veía a tantos albinos en otros planos existenciales y distorsionar de realidades, o lo que sea.

Bueno, ahora que es lo que tiene este nuevo universo o lo que sea.

El chico albino sigue ahí, y como era de esperarse este era más que diferente a los anteriores, por no decir que a este si se le veía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro ¿El lugar? Pues ahora se veía el interior de lo que parecía ser una iglesia o catedral ¿Quien más estaba? Bueno, era algo difícil de decir, se veía claramente a otras tres personas en el lugar y que aparte, estaban a mitad de una batalla, casi nada de severa importan... ¿Por qué se le está dando un gran enfoque a las partes intimas de lo que parecía ser una monja?

No, una mejor pregunta seria ¿Por qué carajo esta dichosa monja estaba descubriendo sus pechos y se los estaba ofreciendo al chico del momento? y era él o ¿se le estaba dando gran importancia a la escena?

Y como toque final, aquel chico que en verdad, de todos los mostrados si se parecía a Allen con la única diferencia de que este parecía más pequeño.

Definitivamente ya no comprendía nada de nada, como era posible que después de chuparle el pecho se volviera mas fuerte si claramente segundos atrás se veía más que debilitado, y para colmo podía manipular el metal a su antojo.

¿Acaso era producto de alguna inocencia? ¿O magia? ¿O LO QUE SEA?

Bueno, después de una escenas de combate que por cierto eran algo rápidas a comparación de las que han visto se veían ya tomas normales por decirlo de alguna forma, claro que se hacia un claro énfasis en la monja que mas descubierta no podría estar y con esos gemidos ni bien uno no sabría decir que si estaba sufriendo o teniendo un placer.

Cabe resaltar que durante ese tiempo Lavi veía más que fascinado.

– No sé quien rayos sea este "Allen" pero definitivamente se convirtió en mi nuevo ídolo – decir que Lavi estaba maravillado será mas que poco, en cambio Allen, pues intentaba procesar lo que había visto.

¿En verdad uno se puede hacer más fuerte de esa forma? Pues si se ve desde otro Angulo...

– Nee Allen – vaya momento para llamar a alguien, si uno está reflexionando no se le interrumpe – ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco como él? – ¿a que se refiera con un poco como él?... Tiene que ser una bendita broma.

* * *

 **[Wata y Jult ven asombrados]**

 **Wata: Oye Jult, acaso no dijiste que si Ed no comía azúcar se cansaba relativamente rápido?**

 **Jult: Mas o menos...**

 **Wata: Ya... ENTONCES EXPLÍCAME COMO ES QUE CARAJO HAY UNA JAULA QUE DE LEJOS SE VE QUE PUEDE CONTENER UN ELEFANTE DESQUEBRAJADO A LA MITAD?**

 **Jult: Pues... [Se pone azul] No lo se... Lo mas seguro es que ya haya entrado a las segunda fase.**

 **Wata: ... Jult, amigo mio, siento que me estas hablando en otro idioma [suspiro] Bueno.**

 **Gente, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, y me van a tener que perdonar a MI, si quieren linchar a alguien que no sea A MI si no A EDCA pero a final de cuentas no se va a poder hacer el siguiente capitulo, se estima que saldrá pronto.**

 **Cambiando de tema, bien no dije pero, manteniendo algo que dijo Ed, si logran adivinar las series habladas en este capitulo bien pueden pedirle algo referente a los fics, claro si es que le atinan.**

 **Ya sin mas nos despedimos y porfavor, por lo que mas quieran, recen todo lo que sepan para que agarremos a EdCa antes que haga una locura.**

 **Jult: Por favor.**

 **Wata: Ya sin mas: AAAAASTAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAA OTRAAAAAAAAA**

 **(- edcasafo .tumblr .com -)**


End file.
